The Masquerade
by Renee-Snape
Summary: Action/Adventure/Romance/Vampires/Sex/ WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT
1. Default Chapter

Albus Dumbledore's office, summer time about 3:30pm. Snape and Mcgongall sit together in frount of Albus's desk watching Albus as he looks over papers.  
  
Snape:Albus did you call us here for a reason, or do you just like it when people watch you? Albus:Oh, Serveus I always have a reason for everything I do you should know that by know. Snape:well may I ask what that reason is? Mcgongall:I too would like to know that Albus Albus:Well lets see, Oh yes, you see Hagird and Madam Maximus have called the gints to our side they are ready to fight for us. Lupin has called the woves. And well that leaves................... Snape:Albus that leaves what, who. Albus:come now Seveus I'm getting to it, the Vampire Clans. I have owled each Clan. Snape:You think Blood sucking bats are going to be on our side!! Albus:its always thorth a try Serveus, the Brujah were a big help in the first war aginst evil. Mcgongall:Yes, but the Brujah is one clan of many and when they joind us before they ganed many enemies in the other clans and in thire own.So why would they chance making more by joining with us agine. Albus:Yes, very ture Minerva, but you see the Brujah are known for being outspoken and turbulent, Brujah hold social change near to there hearts, and they look for a day wean humans and Vampires can live together. So you see they care not for being liked they care for what is right. Snape:how touching, can I leave now Albus:Yes Severus, you can leave  
  
Snape stands up and and leaves the office. Mcgongall looks at Albus.  
  
Albus:I guess he's having a bad day. Mcgongall:When dose he have a good day.  
  
Albus and Mcgongall Laught 


	2. Clan Brujah

A small town Called Meer-Borg, in a large classic gothic Manar, in the main hall of the Manar a tall woman Halla Brujah , looks as if shes in her 30s, long Siver hair almost reaching the floor,lightening blue eyes that look as if they would glow in the dark, skin as white as snow. Her long gothic red&gold Dress flowing behind her as she walk up and down the hallway reading a letter to her Brother Helmuth Brujah a tall well bulit man short Sliver hair and the same blue eyes and skin as he's sister.  
  
Halla:Dear leaders of the Brujah Clan. The wizarding world is in need of help once agine the dark lord has risen. I fear we fall upon dark times and you have been help to us in the past and I hope you will be with us in the future. Please Owl me back. Signd Albus Dumbledore. Helmuth:What, that crazy fool thinks we'll fight for him after what happend late time. Halla:Yes, he dose because we will. Helmuth:Halla are you crazy, I tell you no other Clan will join so why should we. Halla:because its the right thing to do. Helmuth:the right thing to do is to protect our people and stay out of matters that have nothing to do with us. Halla:Nothing to do with us this has everything to do with us, your fooling yourself brother.  
  
Just as Helmuth was going to say somthing back to Halla someone steped from the shadows a older man gray and tall walking with a cane, there father and lord of the Brujah clan Garin Brujah.  
  
Garin:the last time a looked I was the leader of the this Clan and I'm not dead yet my childern. Halla:yes, Father we know....... Garin:And I belivie it is my decision on what we do in matter as this. Helmuth:yes father but... Garin:And I belivie we should always do what in our hearts we think is right, therefor I belivie we should join with Albus in he's fight aginst evil. Helmuth:but.. Garin:Albus is a dear old friend of mine and I belivie he would do the same for me. Helmuth we can't hide form the Dark lord your either with him or aginst him and there is no inbetween. Helmuth:yes father I belivie you have made the right decision, now the qustion is where do we go from here? Garin:Halla you and Capitan Jarvina will go to Albus at Hogwarts, give him all the help that he needs. Halla:Yes Sur. Garin:As for you Helmuth as my 2nd in command you we'll go to the Army tell them to be ready for anything , call a press meeting we must infrom our people of what is going on.  
  
Halla walks down the hall knocks on a large door and walks in sitting at a large desk playing cards was a woman,Jarvinia with sharp red hair tied in a bun, green eyes and pale skin and dusty pink lips wearing black boots a red skirt slit up both sides and a black stripless skirt.  
  
Halla:I see you put your free time to good use. Jarvinia:oh, and what is there better to do right now, what do you want anyways? Halla:Well I thought you of all people whould want to know that Voldemort has returnd back to power and Garin has orderd us to go to Hogwart to see Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Jarvinia had a look of shock on her face that soon turn to a smirk.  
  
Jarvinia:So what are we wating for. Halla:thats what I was going to ask you.  
  
Halla Jarvinia packed and were now at Meer-Borg train station bording the train.  
  
Jarvinia:so where the hell is Hogwarts Halla:England Jarvinia:England.....damn. Halla:Ya thats what I said Jarvinia: why are we traveling by train it well take forever. Halla:I don't know thats what my father booked us to go by, what can I do. Jarvinia:Nothing soooo....how our things Halla:Jarvinia, you live with me, we see eachother everyday, you know how things are. Jarvinia:not much you small talk are ya Halla Jarvinia:I wounder if theres any cute guys at this place? Halla:Jarvinia this is a school and its summer theres no one there but teachers. Jarvinia:Teachers..ewwww...teachers freak me out. Halla:Ya, I still remeber our school days together. Jarvinia:I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Halla Laughted at Jarvinia the Train ride was long and boring for the two friends. Finely the train came to a stop.  
  
Halla:Jarvinia!! wake up were here, get up, come on wake up fat ass. Jarvinia:Huh ok I'm up, DID YOU CALL ME FAT!!! Halla:no you were hearing things. 


	3. I Love Tea

Halla and Jarvinia got there things and borded a cariage. The cariage ride was very short. Halla and Jarvinia got there things and walk into a gint Castle of Hogwarts.  
  
Jarvinia:this place is wounderful Halla:Ya, but where do we go to find Albus? Hagrid:Who are you? Jarvinia:EEKKK!!!!!!who the Hell Hagrid:sorry to scare ya I"m Rubeus Hagrid, and you are Jarvinia:Ja-Jarvinia Halla:I"m Halla Brujah, Albus should be expecting me. Hagrid:Yes, yes, well let me show you to your rooms you must be tired after your trip and than I will take you to Albus. Halla:Thank you  
  
Halla looked at Jarvinia who still looked scared to death  
  
Halla:where are you manners leave them at home. Jarvinia:sor-sorry Th-thank you Hagrid:thats ok  
  
Hagrid took them to there rooms and than to Albus's office  
  
Albus:Hello there Halla, Jarvinia Halla:Albus how nice to meet you my father talks of you offen. Albus:thank you, sit down, sit down, I hope you find the rooms to your liking Halla:there great Albus Jarvinia:Perfect  
  
The door to the office opend. It was Snape and Black  
  
Albus:Hello there Serveus.. Snape:Albus what the meaning of you telling this dog he can stay down in the dungen. Black:don't call me a dog you slimey Snake  
  
Snape grabed Black around the neck a pushed him up aginst the wall.  
  
Albus:GENTALMAN, please may a introduce General Halla Brujah and Captian Jarvinia Guila  
  
Snape let go of Black with a shocked look on his face Black had the same look.  
  
Black:uh, oh, very sorry Snape:Sorry Headmaster Albus:thats alright Serevus not a problem. Albus:This is Professor Serveus Snape and a friend of mine Sirius Black Jarvinia:'ello Serveus and Sirius Halla:nice to meet you both Albus:know I think it about time for dinner so, Sirius,Serveus why don't you give Halla and Jarvinia a tour of the school and it grounds before dinner. Sirius/Serveus:Yes Headmaster  
  
Halla,Jarvinia,Snape and Black walk out to the hall  
  
Halla:this school is bautiful it must be great to work here Snape:uhh,whatever you say Jarvinia:hey Halla, I wounder what they were fighting about, there kind of cute don't you think Halla:get off it Jarvinia, So Serveus your a Professor what do you teach. Snape:Potions Black:he's not much for talking ladies he's a longner likes to hide away in he's Dungen, so if I were you I'd save your breath Snape:Black if there weren't ladies here I would... Black:you would what Snape huh......  
  
Snape and Black fall to the ground, Snape kicks Black in the face, Black punches Snape in the chest. The Two woman stand and watch the two grown men fight like little boys would over a toy.  
  
Jarvinaia:I think its hot when to grown man fight with eachother like little boys how about you Halla. Halla:Take off your clothes and fight, that what I want to see. Snape and Black stop fighting and look at the two woman with a look of shock Halla:did I say that out lound......Opppss......  
  
Halla tries to look like she didn't say that, but her and Jarvinaia burst into laughter. Black and Snape get off the ground.  
  
Snape:ok, can we get this tour over with? Black:Lets go ladies  
  
Halla and Javinaia talk to eachother.  
  
Halla:ladies??? Jarvinaia:I've never been called a lady before. Halla:ya, thats because your not a lady, your a tramp Jarvinaia:that was uncalled for, true but, uncalled for. Black:keep up you two Snape:this is the main stairway. Black:the staircases change, so it can be trickey to get around sometimes, really easy to get lost. Snape:I wish you would get lost forever Black Black:I wish the same on you Snake Snape:oh shut it dog Halla:you fight like your brothers Jarvinaia:or ex-lovers Halla:or both Black:thats really sick you know that  
  
Snape looked like he was going to throw up and looked at Jarvinaia and Halla with a anger glair.  
  
Halla:oh, looks like you hit a nerve Jarvinaia. Snape:ok,it time for dinner, let us go to the great hall. Black:Ya, Albus wont want us to be late Halla:Professor Snape, may I have the honor of sitting next to you at dinner. Snape:sit where you will woman, I care not Halla:that I will do  
  
They walked into the great hall to meet Albus,Minerva, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid ,Sibyll Trelawney, and Sprout. Halla and Jarvinaia meet the teachers they didn't meet before and than sit down to dinner.  
  
Trelawney:Oh,my Inner eye tells me that someone very close to you has wronged you but you haven't seen it yet, beware on a friend with two faces. Halla:Were you talking to me Sibyll? Trelawney:Yes,my dear you mush watch your back. Halla:You say someone close to me a? Jarvinaia what have you done. Jarvinaia:don't look at me, I haven't did anything bad, lately Minerva:pay her no mind ladies shes crazy. Trelawney:smelly old crow Minerva:what did you say TRELAWNEY Trelawney:I think your hearing things in your old age you poor dear. Albus:how was your tour of the Castle ladies Halla:very nice Albus this is a wounderful school you have here. Albus:yes, I love it here no better place on earth I'd say  
  
Dinner was over and Halla was taking a walk around the grounds. Jarvinaia didn't go with her she sat in the great hall talking to Black.  
  
Jarvinaia:I think I'm going to head to bed, but I fear I may get lost. Black:I would love to walk you there if you would like. Jarvinaia:I would love that. They walked down the hall and stoped in frount of Jarvinaia room. Black:well here we are Jarvinaia:yes here we are Black:..... Jarvinaia:would you like to come in for....uh......some tea...yes tea. Black:I don't like tea Jarvinaia:you'll like my tea  
  
Jarvinaia opend the door and as soon as they closed the door to the room. Jarvinaia push Black down on the bed. Kissing him with full force and ripping off he's shirt. Black:I really like tea Black:blood hell I love tea Black pulled off Jarniaia dress and bra. rudding he's rought heads aginst her breast. Black bit and sucked the back of Jarniaia's neck. Jarniaia pushed her body hard aginst his. ---------------------------------------- Halla walked down a small path. she looked other to her right as Snape walked toward her. Snape:There you are your a heard preson to track down, Albus needs you and Jarniaia in he's office. Halla:I don't know where Jarniaia is will you help me find her. Snape:yes I have to go hunt down Black too Albus needs him also. Halla:ok lets go Snape and Halla walked into the school and down the halls. Halla:well lets go see if Jarniaia is back in our room Snape and Halla walked to her room. Halla :the doors locked, Jarniaia are you in there Jarvinaia:......WHAT....I'm busy.......DAMNIT Halla:JARNIAIA what the hell are you doing get out here right now, Albus needs to see us Jarvinaia:DAMN The door opens Jarvinaia and Black. Halla:what were you two doing in there Black/Jarvinaia:drinking tea Snape:TEA Black:yes Tea Snape:didn't think you liked tea Black:....uh. Jarvinaia:whats with the 3rd degree we say we were drinking tea thats what we were doing GOD. Halla:Hey Jarvinaia, your shirts on backwards Snape:well I wasn't going to say anything but, Black your flys unzipped Black:Shut up Snape:what? the 4 of them walked down the hall to Albus's office Albus:on hello there, nice of you to come, what took so long Snape:ask them Albus looked at Jarvinaia&Black Jarvinaia/Black:Tea we had a cup of tea before coming Albus:I didn't think you liked tea Sirius Black:uh....what did you want to see us about Albus Albus:Oh, yes, tomorrow theres a meeting with the Minstery about the Burjah clan joining with us its at 3:15. Halla:thats great so is the Minstery finely realizing that the Dark Lord has really returnd Albus:Yes I belivie it finely hit Cornelius Fudge Snape:its about time that fat head got the picture Halla:yes I've never thought that highly of the Minster I"ve never called him a fat head, but now that I hear it, it suits him well. 


	4. Enemy in the inside

----------------------------------- NEXT DAY ----------------------------------- Albus comes running down the hallway. Albus:Halla Dear, its your father he's dead, your brother just sent me a owl. Halla:oh, my......father...I mush go to my brother right now!!!!! Albus:come Halla you can go by Flof powder Halla:yes, thank you Albus, MEER-BORG MANEAR ---------------------------------------- Halla:Helmuth,Helmuth, are you here? Helmuth:Halla your home Halla:Helmuth wears father? Halmuth:his in here Halla:how did he die, he was doing better. Halmuth:you know these thing Halla sooo unexpected. Halla looks over at her brother who had a smirk on he's face. Halla:Halmuth? Halmuth looked at Halla and let out a small laught. Halmuth:whats wrong Halla your not scared of your own brother are you? Halmuth sat down on the bed next to he's now dead father and picked up his fathers head and shook him around and sat him up. Halmuth:what would father say Halla a..... oh yes follow your heart huh.....well his heart didn't see this coming now did it Halla and yours didn't either....Oh Halla your not going to cry are you. Halla:Halmuth he was our father Halmuth:FATHER he wasn't my father.....I hate him "Let us live in peace with the humans......why why should we live in peace with them....huh....Halla..Humans are nothing but weak Halla:Halmuth what is wrong with you.. Halmuth:nothing Halla for once in my life theres nothing wrong with me.....Halla did you ever think that your on the wrong side Halla my lovely sister why don't you come with me to the winning side. As Halmuth said this too people dressed in all black and sliver masked came into the room. Halla:death eaters Halmuth:wow Halla it took you that long to get it a. Halla:You bloody Basterd, How could you? Halmuth:is that anyway to talk to your only brother Halla Halla:your not my brother Halla Jumped up and Kicked Halmuth in the face knocking him to the floor. Halmuth:you stupid little bitch The 2 death eaters took Halla by the arms as they did this the door to the room opend. It was Snape Black Jarvinaia and Remus Lupin. They took over Halmuth and Halla fliped and kicked the Death Eaters in the chest knocking them to the ground and before she could do anything the 2 death eaters disapparated. Halla:Damnit Snape was folding Halmuth arms behind he's back. Halla walk up to Halmuth and kicked him it the chest. Halla:you basterd Halla:Jarvinaia take my brother to the Nosferatu they probly could use a good meal. Halmuth:no Halla I"m your bother you can't do that. Halla:your not my brother Jarvinaia take him away, oh yes and Jarvinaia you are now may 2nd in comand and I promote you to General first class. Jarvinaia:Halla thank you Jarvinaia took Halmuth and walked out of the room Halla:how did you guys know what was going on. Black:oh, that was Snape he over heard Voldermort talking to your brother. Halla:Voldermort....but how I.... Snape pulled the sleave of he's shirt up to reveal the dark maker. Snape:I"m a spy for the mistery Halla:oh, wow, I didn't see that coming. Snape smiled. Snape:I like to keeped people on there toes. Halla pointed her hand at her father and he's body disappeared. Halla:now don't I have a meeting to go to at the Minstery. Lupin:Yes you do Halla:and how are you? Lupin:oh,Sorry Remus Lupin. Halla:hello there Lupin, I think you all very much. Halla:OH, BLOODY HELL Lupid/Snape/Black:What? Halla:Trelawney's not crazy, she...she....said......my Inner eye tells me that someone very close to you has wronged you but you haven't seen it yet, beware on a friend with two faces. Snape:Hey the old bat may not be crazy after all. 


	5. Sex and Payback

Halla,Snape,Lupid,and Black walk into the Minstery and in to the meeting room.  
  
Fudge:oh, there you are you have already heard what has happend, if you like was can have the meeting another time. Halla:No, I'm fine, please can was start the meeting. Fudge:yes, Well as a understand the gints are on are side for the most part and you now your Clan of Vampires has joind with us. Halla:we will give you all the help you need, fight to the last man, your fight is our fight Minster. Fudge:yes, Halla I'm very happy to have your support, but what of the other clan. Halla:I don't controle what they do, but to quat my late father, "your either with us or aginst us" I will send the General of the Burjah army Jarviaia to go to the other Clans Assamites,Gangrels,Toreador,and Ventrue, I well not send her to the Nosferatu because they will not join with us I know that for a fact. I will send her with this message "join us or die" you must fight fire with fire Mister, I belivie this meeting is over,good day.  
  
with that Halla lift the meeting room followed by Snape,Lupin,Black,and Albus Albus:My dear I think you were made to rule. Halla:thank you Albus all of you think you so much, and Serveus thank you I own you my life and I well pay you back one day. Snape:I was just doing my job. Halla:I don't care you still saved my doing you job or no, and I thank you for that. Just then Jarviaia ran into the building. Jarviaia:good I didn't miss you how did it go. Halla:great and my brother Jarviaia:I really don't know I give him to the Nosferatu gard and told him to do what he would with him, Nosferatu's freak me out there so fucking crazy. Jarviaia:'ello Sirius! Black:hello Jarviaia Halla:Jarviaia well you please keep it in your pants until we get home. Jarviaia looked at Halla with a angerly glair. Halla:now all of you mush stay at Meer-Borg Maner tonight Albus:oh, yes that we'll be very nice They took Floff Powder back to the Maner. After a Great dinner they all went to there rooms. Halla walked slowly down the dark hallway she was wearing a small slik black and red night gown very short and skimpy stripless laced up the frount and black boots that laced all the way to her knee. she stopped at a door and opend it slowly. Halla:'ello Snape:what do you want.............. Serveus look at the woman standing in frount of him and for once in his life he was speechless. Halla slowly closed the door befind her. Halla:so Seveus what are you doing tonight. Snape:I...I...uh..was reading Halla:oh, I can think of somthing way better than reading to do on a night like this. Halla walked up so close to Snape that not even air could get between them. Snape:And what would that be Halla? Halla:oh,Serveus can you not think of anything Halla pulled her arms slowly around Snape and Pulled him down to her hight and kissed him deeply. Snape wraped his arms around Halla's waist and picked her up and laid her on his bed. He lay on top of her one arm holding himself up overher, his hair fall softly on the sides of her face. She pulled herself up to him for a kiss. he pulled away and looked into Halla's eyes Halla smiled. Snape'shand went down Halla's chest he untied the dress and pulled it away. Halla slowly unbuttend Snape shirt pulling it down off his sholders and throwing it aside, her hands ran down his back as he pulled her close to he's chest bring her into a deep kiss.Halla's hands run down his chest to his waist pulling off his belt and undoing the pants pulling them off. Both Halla and Snape were now complitly nude well can but Halla was still wearing her knee high boots. Snape licked Halla's neck than to her breast bitting the nipple playfuly, licking down her belly and then inbetween her legs. Halla open legs giving him esay exises, his toung darted in and out of her, he sucked hard on her clit. Halla:UMMMM.....please...ooooohhhhhh......SERVEUS Halla pulled Snape back up to her. Snape had a evil smile on his face. Snape:do you want me Halla? Halla:OH..Serveus Please take me now....I need you I want you inside of me. Halla Kiss Serveus with all her pasion. Snape pushed himself deep inside Halla. Halla:OOOOOOOHHHHHH Snape:EOOHHH Snape pushed hard into Halla, her muscels pushed tite together. He moved up and down harder and harder and faster. Halla fliped herself so she was now on top. She pushed her knees down into the bed tring to get him deeper inside her. She could hold on no longer...I feeling rushed throw there bodies like no other Halla fall on top of Snape breathless. Halla:ummmm..oh..god that was so good Snape:.....ohhh...umm....oooww...thank you She pulled herself off of Snape and laid on her side next to him still tite in his arms. Snape:this is nice he said Halla:what is? Snape:not sleeping alone its nice to hold someone for a change. Halla:yes, I could stay here forever. Snape:I would like that Snape smiled at her, and she smiled back lating at a small laught. He pulled her titer in his arms and breathed in the sint of her soft hair. 


End file.
